Sweet Memories
by XIIIwings
Summary: His eyes widened when a pair of soft petal lips pressed against his. It was brief and chaste, and before he even realized it, she already pulled away.


_"hi, this fic is actually a gift fic for a friend of mine, whose birthday was last December, sorry if it's late, and I know that I'm suppose to update my other fic but I'm currently suffering from writer's block (and along the way this was born), but I'll try and update "Fragments" asap,_

_and to my friend, you know who you are and if you see this fic, then "congratulations, you won our deal, and I hope you like it, =)"_

_Warnings: Gender bending, Out of character, human names used, and AU( I think . . .), plus fatal frame reference, (sorry about that)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and Fatal Frame,_

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Memories<strong>

Sitting by her garden, the epitome of Japan, Sakura Honda, was peacefully sipping her afternoon tea. The sun wasn't glaring like it used to, making her pets fall asleep on her lap. She looked at the cherry tree and smiled, she couldn't wait for the time it will bloom, pinkish white petals falling like snow, the sweet and calming fragrance relieving her stressed body. Thankful that Germany gave them a day off, she planned to use this day to the fullest, already planning on what she'll do. Checking on her mangas and doujins, finishing her video games or maybe . . .

Tama's ears twitched, same with Pochi who woke up and started sniffing the air. Her cat removed himself from her lap and settled himself beside his master, while her dog started to barking at her sliding door, "What's wrong?" she asked, curious to what made her pets act differently.

Then in the hallway, she could hear loud thuds meaning someone was running, she stood up and reached for the katana lying on the display, she took her position as the sound became louder, then her door slid open...

"Japan! da-ze"

The man stopped as he was met by a cold steel blade, held firmly by the girl, "Korea-san?" came her voice, she lowered her blade, and questioned him, "What are you doing here?", the Korean nation relieved the breath he was holding as the other lowered her blade, "I came here to visit you..." he replied simply.

Pinching the bride of her nose, feeling the immediate headache coming, "now that you're here, would you kindly, leave now", the nation pouted, "aww, but I just got here, da-ze"

"Well, I'm busy" the female nation turned her back, and returned her sword to the display, "now, please kindly, leave me alone" but the other nation didn't leave, instead he reached in his pocket and pulled out two tickets, waving them in front of the female nation, "I wanted to ask you if you want to go with me to the theme park, da-ze" but he turned away, "Since you're busy, guess I'll just ask Vietnam, Taiwan or maybe even China, da-ze" he started walking away, but a grin tugged on his lips, when he noticed the other thinking deeply, Korea knew that Japan wanted to go, he even saw her holding a flier of the circus yesterday during the meeting, "well, see y-

"wait!" the Korean faced the girl, who was biting her lips embarrassingly, "I - I'll go with you" she said, blushing lightly, "but I thought you were busy?" the Japanese turned away, "I'm only doing this, so that you won't bother the others" then the nation turned and walked to her room, "I'll just change my clothes" she muttered, he watched as the girl left her in the room, missing the bright smile on his face.

Massaging her temples, Japan couldn't even think why she went with Korea, _"it's because you also want- no, it's because I didn't want him disturbing the other nations, especially on their day off_", Japan lifted her head and saw the other, acting like a child, and all of her people were staring at him "Hey Japan!, look at this, da-ze" he screamed then he moved to another booth, "ohh, Japan, this thing looks like the ones at my place, da-ze", sighing, she went to the other nation and pulled him away from the stall.

"H-hey, Japan, what's wrong? da–ze," the Korean nation asked,

Once they were away from the crowd, Japan faced korea, a stern glint in her eyes, "Listen, Korea – san, I would highly appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me "Japan" in public" the nation replied, after all if her boss ever found out that she was outside, instead of relaxing back home, well who knows what'll happen, "if possible, can you call me by my human name, Korea- san?",

"Does that mean you're letting me call you Sakura? da-ze"

"yes, Korea-san"

The other nation thought for a moment, then he stomped his fist on his palm, a sign that he got it, "Then, you'll call me, Yong Soo instead of 'Korea', right?", Sakura turned away, "I don't think that's possible"

"What do you mean 'impossible' ? da-ze" Yong Soo pouted, "you're unfair, you let me call you Sakura but you can't even call me by my name"

Sakura wanted to say sorry but she doesn't know how to say it especially to him, blushing deeply she murmured, "Gomen, Yong Soo – kun"

He stopped pouting and stared at the other, "What did you say?"

"Gomen, Yong Soo-kun"

A bright smile came to his lips, he liked it when the Japanese nation said his name, especially when she added her honorific. Tempted to play deaf, so that he could hear it again, but if he did that, for sure the other nation would revert back and call him "Korea", still smiling he closed their distances and held her hand, liking the fact that they fit together, "Come on, Sakura, da-ze" dragging the female nation along with him.

His hand was a perfect fit to hers, and his smile was contagious, even the quiet nation found herself smiling lightly, _"maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all"_, and she tightened her hold on him.

or not . . .

Sakura instantly became pale, when she saw the first ride of the day, red steel loops without end, a small cart going up, up and up until it descends quickly, she could even hear them screaming, whether it was out of fear or of joy she didn't care. "um, Yong Soo-kun, are we really going to ride this?" she asked, hoping that he didn't notice the fear in her voice,

"Of course we are, da-ze" starting to push her to the line, "It'll be fun, I swear" obviously he was far too happy to notice her fear of heights,

The Japanese girl wanted to turn back but she can't, especially when Yong Soo's hands where on her shoulders, so resigning to her fate, she swallowed the lump on her throat and prayed that nothing bad would happen to her. As they neared the end of the line, Japan became paler by the second, noticing her discomfort, Yong Soo reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "If you're afraid, just scream, it works all the time, da-ze" Sakura nodded in response, "thank you"

Finally it was their turn, and Korea's hand held her cold hand tightly, "don't worry, it'll be fun,da-ze" but the other didn't reply, and they simply sat in the cart, safety in place and the operator, checking if there's something wrong. Yong Soo turned to Sakura, who was gripping the safety till her knuckles turned white, he lightly laughed at the thought, of the nation who defeated him a few decades ago, was afraid of heights.

He placed his hand on her knee, making her look at him, "didn't I tell you, just scream, plus I'm here, da-ze", as he said those words, a light smile came to her lips, "Thank you, Yong Soo-kun".

They heard the signal and the cart started to move, Sakura closed her eyes tightly and whimpered, she felt the cart moving slowly, each bump of the railing made her heart jump.

_Clack, clack, clack_

Sakura wondered why they stopped; she slowly opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. The cart was at the top loop, the people looked like ants from what she can see and the ground looked even farther away, she swallowed the lump on her throat, and prayed that literally nothing bad will happen to her.

_Clack,_

"Kyaaahhh!"

* * *

><p>With a bottle of water at hand, Yong Soo ran over to the queasy looking Japanese girl, who had her head on top of her knees, "are you ok now? Da-ze" he asked her, handing over the water, Japan lifted her head up and stared at Korea, who was looking at her worriedly, "I'm fine, Yong Soo -kun" but she still had her head over her knees, Korea sat beside Japan and rubbed comforting circles on her back. He felt the other move and stopped, "Sakura?"<p>

Sakura then laid her head on Yong Soo's shoulder making him blush, "Please lend me your shoulder for a while" she asked him, her head was still throbbing lightly after the ride, even though she followed his advice and screamed, in only led her throat to hurt. Still it did ease her, even for a bit.

"um, what would you like to do next?" her soft voice called, Yong Soo thought for a moment, while Sakura was still resting, "how about the horror house?"

Sakura eased her head off him, making him frown lightly, and looked at the other, "are you sure you want to go there?"

"of course!, da-ze" he beamed at her, "after all, horror originated from me"

And Sakura felt another headache coming.

Before them stood, an imitation of an abandoned manor, complete with black and decaying wood, broken windows, and broken doors. It would had scare anyone who passed by it, if it weren't for the welcome sign in front and the line of people, but that wasn't the thing that caught Sakura's eye, it was the people who would ran away screaming from the mansion, "Yong Soo - kun, I don't think that this is a good idea"

"why? Are you scared? da-ze" he asked her, grinning

A sigh came from her lips, "if you're wondering why, it's because of the people who are running away in terror from the mansion", she explained to the other nation, pointing to the exit where a couple ran away screaming.

Korea thought for a while then answered, "Maybe they couldn't handle it" shrugging,

Japan opened her mouth then closed it, "_he's reason seems plausible_" but she still had that feeling, that something will happen, a sigh escaped from her lips when she saw the couples in the line, she saw a guy assuring his girlfriend, acting brave in front of her.

_"I wonder if he's like that"_ she thought to herself, she turned and looked at Yong Soo, who was seemingly oblivious, _"apparently not"_

A cold gust of wind blew against them when they entered the manor, it was damp, dark and eerily quiet, if this was true, and they would have immediately left this place. Strangely they were the last people inside, Sakura stared at the intimidating black stairwell, then she looked at the grotesque paintings hung on the wall, one of the paintings "blinked" and another was scratched beyond recognition, "let's go! da-ze" Yong Soo held Sakura's hand as they climbed the stairs; they stopped once they reached the top where they were greeted by a long winding hallway,

It was just a plain black hallway, its walls where full of scratches, red streaks and strange marks, "they look like charred bodies" she whispered, placing a hand on the wall, Yong Soo was right behind her when they stopped at the center of the hallway, "really they look like-"

He stopped when he saw something move at the corner of his eye, he whipped his head and stared at the entrance of the hallway, "Is there something wrong, Yong Soo - kun?" she asked, slightly worried,

Yong Soo was staring intently at the entrance; he could have sworn that he saw a shadow pass by, "Did you see something a while ago?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the entrance,

"No . . ."

The Korean started to walk toward the entrance, he didn't mind, the fact that Sakura was calling him back, with light calculated steps, Yong Soo was almost at the entrance when he saw a man, clad in an old and tattered Shinto priest robe, his face was covered by a veil of various talisman, connected to a cone shaped hat, he was just standing there, neither moving nor breathing.

Yong Soo was laughing inside, "well, this is a cheap scare" he thought to himself, shrugging he turned his heel and started to walk over to Sakura, "that was cheap, da-ze" he declared smiling, but Sakura was still looking right behind his shoulder, "Sakura? da-ze"

_"For the sake of the ritual"_

He looked back and saw, the priest carrying a bloodied hatchet, raised above his head, he stood stock still, whether it was from fear or confusion he didnt know,

"Yong Soo! Run!" came the sharp order; he snapped out of his reverie and ran towards Sakura, pulling her along as he ran. Yong Soo looked back and saw that the ghost was still after them, slashing the air like a mad man,

They rounded a corner, where they saw a pair of doors, in his panic he opened the doors and pushed Sakura in and then himself. The ghost was still coming after them that is until he closed the doors, he slumped down, catching his breath, "are you alright?"

"Yeah" he breathed, "I haven't run like that in ages," he smiled at the Japanese girl in front of him, both of them were catching their breaths, after a minute of silence, they stood up and looked around the room. It was a big room, a large sitting area was at the middle, where a tiny hearth stood, a tiny black cauldron was hanging by a hook, charred remains of wood lay underneath. It was being surrounded by sliding doors with red streaks; they saw a door on the other side of the room.

The room seemed innocent; though it was dark and cold still it was innocent. "I guess there's nothing here" Yong Soo stated, looking around the room, the Japanese looked at her companion and said, "I think it's one of those times where they make you think that something will happen, when there's nothing at all, or vice versa"

"look, nothing's happening, da-ze" he walked through the sitting room, when a voice said _"I've found you_" echoed within the room, thinking it was Sakura, he laughed and faced her, "nice try, Sakura, but you can't scare me, da-ze"

Sakura looked at him quizzically, "what are you talking about?"

Yong Soo stopped laughing, "weren't you the one who said, "I've found you", da-ze"

A maniacal laughter bounced of the walls, the two nations where looking backs and forth, hoping to find the source of the voice.

_"I've found you"_

Eyes darted at the corner, where a woman with short black hair stood, she was wearing a white blood stained kimono, the woman lifted her head and smiled, "I've found you" and laughed maniacally,

Wasting no time, Yong Soo pulled Sakura close to him, and ran towards the door, he tried to slide it open but it was locked, he looked back and saw that the woman was walking towards them, still laughing. He persisted, trying to open the door, "Yong Soo - kun, over there" pointing on the other side of the room, where another door was standing, this time it was Sakura who pulled him and ran towards the door.

With the woman, right by their tails, Sakura slid the door open, a pale hand within reach, and then . .

"Bang"

"That was a close call" Sakura panted, slumping against the door, "yeah" agreed Yong Soo, "but you know it's funny, da-ze"

"What is?" Sakura asked in turn,

"I mean, we've been running a lot since we came here, and there's nothing scary at all, da-ze"

"I suppose your right" a gentle smile claimed her lips, and they didn't even realize that they were holding each other's hands all the time.

For the rest of the ride, everything was smooth sailing, sure there were a few scares, like when they entered another room, and a woman, clad in a black kimono was combing her hair, it wasn't scary, only creepy. And when they peered inside and empty room, a little boy jumped on their faces, causing them to move back.

They were already nearing the exit, and the two nations where walking down a staircase, "well, that was fun, aside from running, still it was fun" said Yong Soo,

"Indeed" agreed Sakura,

They reached the bottom, and they were now on their way out, "ah, Yong Soo - kun..." the Korean stopped for a while and looked at his companion, "actually, I-

_"I won't let you go"_

Both nations jumped at the sound of the voice, meanwhile Yong Soo felt a weight on his back and said, "Sakura, are you scared, da-ze?" smiling, "don't worry, because I-"

He stopped when he saw the Japanese right in front of him, "I-if your there then who's" he slowly looked back and saw a pair of white irises,

"Yong Soo - kun, don't-

"Da-zeeee!"

And another couple was seen running away from the haunted house.

* * *

><p>"are you ok now, Yong Soo -kun?" the Japanese asked, handing him a bottle of water, the Korean nodded and took the drink, and noticed that it was the same bottle that he gave her, and a thought made him blush, thanking the other he took a drink . They were currently resting at a bench, before they head on to their next agenda, "so, what do you wanna-<p>

Both of their stomach growled, Yong Soo laughed, while Sakura blushed, "I guess we need to eat, da-ze"

"Hey, Sakura, do you want some?" he asked offering his takoyaki to the other, but she just shook her head and politely declined. Seemingly distracted, Yong Soo noticed that she was looking at the big panda stuff toy hanging in a stall, it had black fluffy paws, and white fluffy fur, one of its paws was holding a bamboo stalk. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "Do you want it? da-ze"

Japan looked at Korea, "No, I was just looking at it" she replied, hoping to hide her blushing face. She was about to leave when a hand, gripped her arm, she looked at the culprit and was met with the smiling face of the Korean, "well, I'm still getting it for you, so stay, because you're my lucky charm, da-ze", he paid the man in the stall and gave him 3 balls. On the first throw he knocked the first tower, the second and then the third, Sakura's eyes widened when Yong Soo choose the panda and gave it to her, "here, a remembrance"

A blush came to her cheeks, "Thank you" then she accepted the panda, their hands lightly brushing. Korea smiled, and held her hand, "Come on, we still have time, where to you wanna go?"

For their last ride, Korea chose the Ferris wheel, knowing the fact that Japan was scared of height, he said to her, "don't worry, I'm right here" earning a light smile from the Japanese nation.

Yong Soo couldn't help but notice how cute Sakura was, especially when she was hugging the stuffed Panda to her chest and he couldn't help but be jealous to the panda. They were in front and the man opened the basket for them, the two nations entered both sitting on opposite sides.

The wheel started to turn, making Sakura hold the stuff toy tightly; slowly they were turning the scene changing as they rose. Yong Soo, unable to control himself, moved next to Sakura and slung his arm over her shoulder and drew her close, "didn't I say, that you don't have to worry, da-ze", her body stopped shaking, and she looked at him, "I – thank you"

They sat there in silence with nothing but the sounds of their breathing and the beating of their hearts, Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up at the closeness, "ah, Yong Soo – kun, you can let go now . . ." but he didn't let her go, instead he kept his hold to her, "It's better this way, da-ze". Up and up they went, then they stopped at the top, Sakura jumped but if it weren't' for Yong Soo, she would be crying right now.

"I guess something happened below, da-ze" he calmly stated, still holding Sakura. Korea looked behind him, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the city lights. They were beautiful, like colourful gemstones on black velvet, or like the stars in the sky that they liked to watch when they were little. "Hey, Sakura, look at this", the other nation turned and forgot her fear at the sight of her city,

"It's beautiful"

"I know . . ."

Sakura turned to Yong Soo and noticed that he wasn't looking at the city but at her, "Yong Soo – kun?", a warm hand cradled her cheek, then a thumb brushed against her lips, and . . .

The ride groaned and moved once again, the two nations, stared at each other as both of their faces went beet red. They immediately moved on opposite sides, and kept their head down, and every now and then they would steal glances at each other. And that's how they spent the last ride with each other.

* * *

><p>Yong Soo stretched his tired muscles as they walked along the park, the lamppost where lighted now as evening came, he turned to his companion who was walking right behind him, clutching the stuffed Panda to her chest. The Korean blushed as the memory of what happened came to his head, he didn't know what came over him to act like that, but the silence was something he couldn't bear anymore.<p>

"ah, Sakura, look . . . I" he breathed, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't admit that he wanted to kiss her in the Ferris wheel, earlier on, especially how beautiful she looked, the light reflecting her face, highlighting her profile, those warm dark eyes, then those soft pale pink lips, he mentally slapped himself when he's thoughts where straying, "actually, I want to say sorry about earlier . . . I didn't mean to do that, da-ze" he admitted, his head bowed avoiding her gaze.

"So, you didn't want to do it?" she asked, her voice was neither mad nor accusing,

He stared at the other nation, "no, I –mmph" a pair of soft lips crashed against his, he stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him, his thoughts were jumbled and before he realized what was happening, Sakura pulled away. The kiss was brief and chaste; he stared wide eyed at the other nation, as she picked up the fallen bear, brushing its fur.

"Sakura, you . . ."

"I had fun and thank you for taking me out" Sakura turned to Yong Soo, with a smile that reached her eyes, "Yong Soo – kun, next time, let's watch the cherry blossoms together, just the two of us"

And Yong Soo couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>so, what do you think?<em>  
><em>and sorry, if there's anything weird about the fic<em>

_read and review,_


End file.
